Hellfire Chain
The Hellfire Chain is a metal chain that served as Hellfire's weapon of choice after he underwent Terrigenesis. It was often used in conjunction with his fire-infusion powers in a whip-like manner. After saving Quake and Jemma Simmons from Hellfire, Ghost Rider decided to take the weapon for himself, using it against its former owner. History The chain became Hellfire's primary weapon while working under Hive's sway. After baiting a group of Watchdogs to chase him into an alleyway, James grabbed this chain off a dumpster to defend himself. When the assailants began to threaten him, he infused the chain with his flames and lashed out, disarming and burning his attackers. After the Watchdogs were cornered by Hive, Hellfire used the chain to entangle the men and capture them. is killed with Hellfire's Chain]] Upon returning to his hideout, Hellfire used the chain to lock a shipping container's doors together, trapping the Watchdogs inside for Holden Radcliffe's experiments. Later, upon seeing Lash attacking the hideout, James grabbed the chain and infused it with flames, using it to impale and kill the beast.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation using Hellfire's chain]] Later, during the Ambush at Primed and Ready Fireworks, Hellfire, now an ally of the Watchdogs, attempted to use it to kill Quake and Jemma Simmons. However, it was grabbed by Robbie Reyes, who took a liking to the weapon and decided to use it himself. Without the chain, the treacherous Inhuman stood no chance against Reyes even before he transformed into Ghost Rider, and was eventually entangled in the chain. Hellfire's last-ditch effort to defeat the Rider only resulted in the two causing an explosion which destroyed Primed and Ready Fireworks, knocking the treacherous Inhuman unconscious and allowing Ghost Rider to drag him out and hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D., officially taking ownership of the chain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire fights both Aida and the Superior]] When Ghost Rider returned from Hell using an Inter-Dimensional Gate left in the remnants of the Playground, he was still wielding the chain, using it with great skill and wrapping it around his own body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return Ghost Rider used the chain as a weapon against Aida and Superior when he hunted for the Darkhold, burning Aida's arm badly, also using it to decapitate the Superior's LMD body. As he attacked Aida again, she teleported away before the chain could strike her. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Ghost Rider used the chain again to destroy the Daisy Johnson (Life-Model Decoy) and to restrain Aida as she is slowly incinerated. Ghost Rider later used the chain to open a portal to Hell to dispose of the Darkhold. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Capabilities disables and disarms a Watchdog]] Hellfire's Chain is a simple, industrial high-tensile chain that can also be used as an effective weapon in battle. The chain can be used to increase Hellfire's or Ghost Rider's reach, allowing either man to physically attack targets from much farther away. It is used similarly to a whip or flail, being swung around to beat, entangle, or even impale opponents. The chain is also flexible enough to be wrapped around victims to capture or disable them. When charged with flames from Hellfire's Inhuman powers or Ghost Rider's hellfire, the chain, being highly conductive of heat, is able to burn opponents on contact, briefly incapacitating them from the pain. The flames also seemingly increase the kinetic energy of the chain, allowing it to pierce and burn through an LMD and Lash's flesh, who has been shown to withstand various attacks.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation When swung in a circular motion whilst charged the chain is able to create an inter-dimensional portal similar to the one's conjured by Sling Rings and the Inter-Dimensional Gate. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Emancipation'' **''Season Four'' ***''Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire'' ***''Lockup'' ***''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' ***''The Return'' ***''World's End'' Trivia *In the comics, the Hellfire Chain is the weapon used by several Ghost Riders. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons